HELL (Halo 3 Machinima)
'HELL '''is a Halo 3 machinima created by Recon Shorts. It centers around the events of four UNSC Marines stationed in High Ground's Evaluation Labor Laboratory (abbreviated HELL), specifically the newcomer, Private Taylor. Episodes Episode 1: "Reassigned" ''"That sounds really boring." "Well, boring is your new best friend." --Taylor and McGee The episode starts out with Private Taylor in a courtroom being charged guilty of an unknown crime and sentenced to High Ground. When he arrives, he's met by McGee, who introduces him to the sight, called 'H'igh Ground's 'E'valuation 'L'abor 'L'ab. Taylor tells him that it spells "HELL" when abbreviated, but McGee is already aware. McGee walks to the main door and is frustrated to see that it is closed. He calls out for Brian, the base's watchman and orders him to open the gate. When he does, Brian introduces himself to Taylor, but before Brian can go into conversation, McGee reminds him that he has guard duty and he quickly returns to the tower. Taylor says that he thinks guard duty is boring, but McGee says that no one worries about it because Brian always has guard duty, and there is vitually nothing to guard. Taylor asks what they do in the base, believing that they experiment on new weapons and vehicles. McGee says it's the opposite--instead, they test relatively unreliable military equipment to see if they are faulty or not. After he explains, Taylor says it's boring, but McGee says that he will have to get used to it. McGee then shows Taylor the commander of the base--dead on the floor. Taylor is startled, but McGee explains that he's been dead for weeks. They apparently called in Command for a new CO, but they never sent a new one. Pepper then rushes in, believing that he heard a hot chick scream. When McGee tells him that it was Taylor, he promptly says "Dammit!" McGee tells Taylor that Pepper is the base's medic, and he laughs, noticing that he is a medic and his name is "Pepper", calling him "Doctor Pepper." Pepper then goes into a fit and McGee explains that he's "kinda touchy", and Taylor makes a mental note never to call him Doctor Pepper again. After Pepper settles down, McGee reminds him of his blood pressure and tells him to show Taylor around while he tells Command that he's arrived. Taylor then asks why they would need a medic, and he says that he's never really had anything to do except cure Brian of radiation poisoning. Taylor then asks where the bathroom is, but Pepper says that its better to use the automated waste disposal device in his suit--which Pepper does right after he says that. McGee walks over to the bridge and Taylor tells him that he just went to the bathroom right in front of him, but McGee does the same. Taylor is disgusted that he just took a piss right in front of him, to which McGee says that he didn't do that... Episode 2: "Hope You Have Insurance" "Definitely defective." --McGee, after testing the Warthog's parallel park. Also called "How's Your Insurance?", the episode starts out with Taylor and Pepper talking in the base. Taylor asks him something he thinks is weird, and Pepper says that he's annoyed that McGee can boss them around because he's a Private First Class, unlike everyone else who is a Private. Taylor says that one of his ancestors fought in World War IV and they were using guns and bullets, just as they do, and yet, in the 26th Century, little has changed about the use of projectile weapons. He explains what he thinks should be the technology of today, but is interrupted by the doorbell that the old commander installed. When they get to the gate, they find a Marine riding a Mongoose at the gate, who says that he wants to talk with the base's commander. Pepper asks who he is, and the Marine tells him that he is General Arthur, and wants to incorporate the HELL soldiers into his unit, and that he swam all the way from the Valhalla area. Pepper instead asks how he got the Mongoose if he swam, and Arthur says that he "found it". Pepper and Taylor then debate on how it could've gotten onto the beach, while Arthur takes off Pepper then says it's time for roll call anyway. In roll call, McGee notices that Brian's voice has completely changed, but he is not aware of it. After some convincing, McGee lets it slide, but only for a while. He then calls out everyone and finds out that Taylor's first name is Stacy. Taylor said he got made fun of in basic because of that, and asks him not to do the same. After McGee is finished, he leads them to their newest shipment. The new piece of equipment is, infact, an M-12 LRV. Taylor is eager to test it, but is depressed when he finds out that they are only going to test its prototype parallel parking feature. McGee says that, after they test it, they can simply drive around in it all they want until Command picks it up. While testing the parallel park, the onboard computer acts erratically and sends the Warthog spinning and banging back and forth into the garage's walls. McGee shuts it down and declares it defective, and immediately after decides to "drive the shit out of it". Episode 3: "No Chiclets!" Episode 4: "Giant Pinata" Characters *Private Stacy Taylor *Private First Class McGee *Private Frederich Pepper *Private Brian *General Arthur *Former HELL Commander *Judge